SulliMike23 Injustice Fighter Packs
by SulliMike23
Summary: My take on my own fighter packs for Injustice 2.


**I have noticed a trend recently, and decided to get on this bandwagon. So here it is, a preview for my first DLC fighter pack for Injustice 2!**

* * *

 _In_ _the streets of Gotham, we can see the helmet of Atom on the ground, broken and bloodied. Not far from it we see June Moon propped up against a wall unconscious and bleeding from her head. Suddenly, we see Michelangelo flying against the same wall and hitting it hard despite it being the back of his shell. Towards the direction of where he came from, we see both Donatello and Raphael on the ground bleeding profusely from wounds inflicted upon them from a familiar pair of teko-kagi claws. Further up we see a man in a suit of armor covered in blades holding Leonardo up by his neck with his left hand, while his right hand, curled in a fist, was ready to stab Leo with the very claws he had used to stab his brothers._

" _Time to die, turtle!" Shredder said with a sneer underneath the facemask of his kuro kabuto helmet._

 _But before he could land the finishing blow a loud "WHAAACHAAA" can be heard from another man and Shredder, quickly releasing the turtle jumped out of the way of a kick from a man dressed in what looked to be an 80's style post-apocalyptic outfit similar to that of a certain movie character played by Mel Gibson. The man's vest was open revealing a series of scars almost in the shape of the Big Dipper on his muscular chest. Despite missing his initial attack, he looked calm and cool as he glared at the Shredder, who had gotten back on his feet, glaring at the other man._

" _You_ _ **DARE**_ _to attack the Shredder!?" Shredder demanded as he got into a fighting stance._

" _I'll give you this one chance," The man said in Japanese while cracking his knuckles. "Walk away and you live. Continue to fight, and you die."_

" _I am the one who makes the threats around here!" Shredder shouted in Japanese as he charged at Kenshiro, who stood his ground and got into a fighting stance of his own._

 _The two threw punches and kicks at one another at a very fast pace that it was almost impossible for the naked eye to see. But if one could see the action, they could see that the Shredder kept trying to prevent Kenshiro's fists to touch him, while at the same time, Kenshiro blocked every attack the Shredder threw at him. They then pushed away from each and were about ready to launch another attack at one another; but before they could, a loud BANG was heard and a bullet struck the ground in between them. Turning to see where the bullet came from, they see a motorcycle of some kind with red and blue flashers on silhouetting a man in body armor and a helmet pointing a futuristic style pistol at the two of them._

" _Halt!" The man shouted in a gruff authoritarian voice as he stepped into a street light revealing that his body armor was mostly black, save for a pair of gold shoulder pads in the shape of an eagle and its wings, and his helmet which had red highlights and a shield of some kind on top of a black visor that covered his eyes. On his chest was a badge of some kind with the name "Dredd" stenciled across it._

" _Throw down whatever weapons you have and prepare to be judged!" Judge Dredd yelled just as Shredder decided to fight both men at the same time._

* * *

 **And there you have it, my first three characters for this fighter pack will be the Shredder, Kenshiro from Fist of the North Star, and Judge Dredd. Now I noticed a trend amongst those who do this here on fanfiction, that the idea of the Ninja Turtles being in Injustice 2 was a mistake, I must respectfully disagree. I think it was an awesome idea; plus if I played as them I would definitely enjoy it. And their dialogues are cool too; especially their clash quotes. Besides, since I am putting the Shredder in these fighter packs, I see no reason to exclude them!**

 **But before we get to the Shredder, let's start off with the man who declares himself the Law itself, Judge Dredd!**


End file.
